Criminal Love
by VerekRich
Summary: ¿Puede el amor llevarte a la locura? Parece ser que, afectivamente, si. Y Rin Matsuoka pagará esas consecuencias. MakoHaru/RinHaru AVISO: Está historia está terminada, solo que en proceso de edición, así que tal vez no demore mucho en volver a publicarla entera.


Pov Makoto.

El ambiente en el que estaba era horrible, tan solo escuchar la triste noticia de que Rin murió me rompió el corazón. Pero no solo había muerto, si no, que lo habían asesinado.

¿Qué ser bestial era capaz de cometer tal acto? Matar a un tiburoncito como Rin...

Haru, mi amado Haru, estaba destrozado. Él y Rin se habían casado hace tiempo ya, cosa que nunca ma agradó, pero ya conocen el dicho, "si amas algo, déjalo ir" y eso hice, dejé ir al amor de mi vida a los brazos de otro tipo, ¿luché por él? Si. ¿Confiaba en Rin para que lo cuide con todo su corazón? También. Así que, mientras Haru-chan este feliz, ¿Qué problema había?

Decidí acercarme al pelinegro, no sabía bien que hacer en realidad, si hablar o solo hacerle saber que estaba ahí si me necesitaba. Tal vez lo segundo, no creo que Haru este de humor para charlas.

Me acerqué a él lentamente, y me paré a su lado, junto a mí se encontraba el ataúd, ya cerrado, Haru giró para verme pero después volvió a ver el cajón.

-Makoto...- exclamó, en un susurro casi inaudible, el que mencionase mi nombre me alegró y sorprendió al mismo tiempo. -¿P-por qué él y no yo...? ¿P-por qué? -su voz comenzó a quebrarse y solo pude abrazarlo.

-Haru-chan, shh, se que debe doler mucho, créeme, pero mantén la calma, ¿si? Estoy contigo aquí -dije, acariciando su cabeza con delicadeza.

-G...gracias Makoto- se separó lentamente de mí y me sonrió.- Te... ¿te acuerdas de nuestra primera vez?

¿Eh? ¿A qué venía eso? Esos recuerdos no son algo que precisamente necesitaba recordar aquel día y en esa situación.

-S-si... ¿cómo olvidarlo?

-Estabamos borrachos, ¿te acuerdas? Vomité encima tuyo.- río, tal vez acordarse de estás cosas mejoraban su humor y de esa forma dejaría de llorar.

-Si, exactamente eso es lo que desearía no acordarme...- dije tímidamente.

-Lo siento, lo siento.- se disculpó y volvió a mirar al cajón. -Él... él siempre supo que estabas enamorado de mí, y solía preguntarme si yo sentía algo por tí, y que si lo sentía no lo dude y vaya contigo. Era raro, pero se notaba que él no quería que estemos juntos si me sentía obligado, ¿sabes?

-Rin tenía un corazón muy grande, era un chico muy amable y verdaderamente sincero. Es increíble que te haya preguntado eso en vez de ponerse celoso, eso demuestra lo comprensivo que era también.

-Si... él siempre quiso mi felicidad, y la de todos. Era increíble.

Ambos nos quedamos mirando el ataúd con tristeza, el pelirrojo fue una persona muy importante para ambos, y que lo hayan asesinado... hacía que algo en mi pecho ardiera, ¿rabia quizá? ¿La rabia que provoca el hecho de que una persona haya matado a Rin? Seguramente. No lo sabía con exactitud.

Lo peor era ver a mi amado destrozado, y lo que era aún peor y me provocaba una tristeza aún mas profunda, es que él haya descubierto el cuerpo todo apuñalado. Tan solo imaginar a Haru-chan desesperado me hacía sentir horrible.

-Makoto.- su voz hizo que interrumpiera mis pensamientos.

-¿Si?

-No voy a descansar hasta averiguar quién hizo esto, ¿quieres ayudarme a lograrlo? Por los viejos tiempos.

Me sorprendió su pregunta, quedé tildado, ¿él pidiendo ayuda a mí? ¿Qué mas da? Acepto.

-Obvio que voy a ayudarte si eso te hace feliz.

-Te lo agradezco. Ahora creo que deberías ir con Nagisa y Rei, diles que estoy bien por mí ¿si?

Asentí y me giré para ir dónde un rubio lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de su esposo.

-Chicos... Haru esta mejor, nada de que preocuparse.

-E... eso e-es ge... genial.- exclamó Nagisa entre hipidos producto del llanto.

-Mejor así, pero sería mejor que se recupere por completo.

-Lo sé Rei, pero mientras esté bien es suficien...

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, número desconocido, tragué saliva y me aparte de las otros dos, ahí es cuando atendí y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

Se escuchó una risa algo tétrica.

-¿Sabés quién soy?- exclamó la voz entre risas.

-N-no...- aunque si sabía, o mas bien suponía, de quien se trataba.

-Puedes llamarme H, y como seguramente sabes, soy el asesino de Rin- otra risa, sentí como un escalofrío recorría mi espalda.

-M-maldito...- atiné a decir, las palabras no me salían de la boca.

-Solo llamo para pedir un favorcito... no intenten encontrarme o todos terminarán muertos.

La sangre se me congelo, ¿cómo sabía eso? Esa conversación la tuve con Haru-Chan. El miedo que tenía se apoderó de mí e hizo que me sientiera débil, comencé a caer al suelo, desmayado.

Lo último que recouerdo es a Haru gritar mi nombre y a Sousuke mirandome con una mezcla de alegría y confusión.

Alegría quien sabe porqué, el estaba sonriendo. Y confusión porque no entendía que me había pasado.

Solo pude pensar en un "Makoto" desesperado proveniente de Haru y en esa extraña sonrisa que Sousuke me dio antes de que cerrara los ojos lentamente.


End file.
